


Dance For Me

by DizzyDelyrium



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Hanzo, Dancing, Gang Violence, M/M, Plot Devices, Porn, Protective Siblings, Slow Build, Supportive Gabe, Top McCree, angry hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDelyrium/pseuds/DizzyDelyrium
Summary: Jesse doesn't have anything going for him. That is until he's picked up by one of New York's most elite ballet dancers. Gabriel Reyes takes him in and trains him as a dancer, giving Jesse some hope for the future. With his past closing in and a beautiful competitor who might just have more to lose than he does, he has to decide what kind of future he wants, and where his loyalties are.





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! I've been planning and working on this story for weeks now as part of McHanzo Reverse Bange 2018 along with my crazy talented partner [Dekubois](https://dekubois.tumblr.com/), who provided the art and inspiration for this piece.
> 
> This is a four part story that will be released in it's entirety today, so stay tuned for updates throughout the day. Leave comments below to let me know what you think. And for followers of my other stories, this has been my main focus over the summer, and they will continue in the next couple weeks.
> 
> Thank you for all the patience and support! Take some time to show my amazing partner some love. I'll link in to their art later today with a later chapter.

Jesse hits the ground running, skidding on the wet pavement and hitting a parked car. He curses under his breath and gets back to his feet, making a mad dash for an alley up the road. Security is hot on his ass, screaming at him to stop. He's not sure if they got a good look at his face. The mask he'd been wearing for the security cameras had been lost somewhere between the back offices and the window he smashed through to get here. He picks up his pace to get ahead of them before he dives into the alley, hidden partially by a parked produce truck.

He drops behind a dumpster toward the back and peeks out, waiting to hear if the approaching footsteps pass him by. So much for his backup. Everyone scattered when the guns came out. It's all fun and games until someone gets shot. Jobs like this never had the more experienced guys who were used to handling this crap. Jesse isn't at that level yet, he's still just a grunt. Ground level and running jobs just as likely to get him shot as just living out here on his own.

He wipes blood from his face where he'd been cut from the glass in the window, “Son of a bitch..” The security pause at the alley and shout at a team to search it. Jesse presses his back against the wall and closes his eyes tight. He's not one for praying, but he could use a miracle. They were just as likely to shoot him here in the alley. Cops wouldn't ask twice about it.

He shifts and feels a break in the wall. Tilting his head back to look, he's pressed himself back against a door. He reaches up and takes a deep breath as he pulls the handle. For a brief moment it doesn't move an inch and he's sure he's fucked. A telltale click just a moment later sends a rush of relief straight through him. He pulls the door open quickly, eliciting a response from his pursuers. He all but rolls inside, leaving a puddle of rain water and blood on the floor. He slams the door shut and bolts it just as the men outside slam into it.

He scoots back away from it on his ass until he hits a wall of fabric. He scrambles up, sending hangers and costumes flying, “Fuck...god damn...” He stabilizes the clothes rack and stumbles away from it. It was just a matter of time until those guns found their way in. He needs a quick way out. 

He takes a breath to slow his rapid beating heart and takes a look around him. It's dark, hard to make out details. There's props all over the place, none of them seeming to match. Some large plastic trees, large blocks of fake ice, a cloak of feathers, owl masks, costumes. He's in some kind of theater.

He reaches out to feel for the wall and starts walking. There's an eerie kind of quiet that comes with being in places like this when no one else is there. It smells like dust, stale sweat, and expensive perfume all at the same time. There's a draft moving through the old building, guiding him along a hallway he can barely see in. He's so on edge that when he hears a door open and close nearby he damn near jumps out of his skin.

He drops low and looks around, squinting his eyes like it's going to help him see anyone coming, “Stupid...if you can't see them they can't see you. Calm your ass down, Jess.” He mutters at himself. He keeps moving until he reaches a door propped open with an old red brick. There's soft music playing from the other side of the door and someone moving around.

He shifts as close as he dares and peers inside carefully, quietly. There's a man inside. A man like he's never seen before. Built from solid muscle and not an ounce of fat. He's limber, dressed just in a pair of black tights and ballet shoes. He's moving in slow deliberate circles, spinning on the tips of his toes before leaping halfway across the room like he has wings on his back Jesse can't see. His dark skin is coated in a fine sheen of sweat from the effort. He doesn't look like the kind of man Jesse would normally think of when it came to ballet dancing. It's mesmerizing. Too mesmerizing, and he forgets for a moment what he's doing.

Hands grab him from behind and he's slammed into the wall. Seems to him like his brains are sent rattling around in his head from the force of it. The man who's done it has a mean look about him, like he's going to enjoy every minute of beating Jesse to a pulp, “Caught you you little shit. Thieving little fucker!” Jesse's slammed into the wall again and his body is screaming at him.

Angry Spanish is suddenly coming rapid fire from Jesse's right. He speaks Spanish...he ought to know what's being said. He can't quite make it out with his brain still spinning around in his head. He feels a little like he's going to throw up, so he does. All down the front of Mister Security Guard's nice clean uniform.

The man drops him and draws back quickly, cursing him to hell and back. Jesse has his wits about him enough to chuckle about it, sure he's probably going to get his head beat into the wall. Worth it.

Someone is still yelling, not in Spanish anymore. It's English now, and still angry. Mister Security Guard sounds angry too, but whoever is yelling at him seems to be winning whatever argument they're having.

Jesse rests his head back against the wall. He's definitely taken a good knock to the head.

Someone's snapping in front of his face now, which is irritating, “Go fuck yourself.”

“I just saved your ass, Kid. Come on.” It's man who had been dancing. The light pouring into the hall from the door is illuminating his face. He's handsome. He has kind eyes, but they're on a face that's pinched with irritation.

The man lifts Jesse up like he's nothing, and Jess feels like he's flying for a moment. Flying just like he'd seen the man do. It would be a nice sensation if he wasn't still so nauseous from the knock to the head. He doesn't even have it in him to put up a real fight.

He's carried into an office like space and laid on probably the softest couch he's ever been on. The man walks off briefly but he comes back not long after. He presses an ice pack to the back of Jesse's head, which startles him enough to send him flying up to a sitting position. He nearly barfs again right there, which earns him a trash bucket shoved against his chest.

“Do me a favor and don't vomit on me.” The man laughs low in his chest and reaches out to rest a large warm hand against Jesse's shoulder to stabilize him.

“I didn't...do anythin'...” Jesse mutters at him, “Don't call the cops.”

“You and I both know that's bullshit, Kid. Don't worry, I'm not calling the cops.” The man stands and rubs the back of his head, “You probably need to go to a hospital. You're pretty cut up. He hit your head pretty hard too.”

Jesse scoffs and forces himself to sit up straighter, “Don't have money for a fuckin' hospital. Just show me the door and I'll be on my way.”

The man scratches his chin and tilts his head back and forth like he's thinking real hard about something. He shrugs his shoulders, “I think if I send you out there those guys that followed you in here are just going to pick you up and take you somewhere you don't want to go. They look pretty pissed off. What did you do?”

“Didn't do shit.” Comes Jesse's clipped reply.

The man just laughs again, “Right...right. Well...I can't send you out there and you can't stay here. My place isn't far from here. Let me get dressed. I have a friend who can come take a look at you.”

Jesse's eyes fly open and he glares hard at him, “I'm not goin' anywhere with you, asshole. I don't know who the fuck you are. I don't want to end up on a...missing person poster or some shit.”

“My name is Gabriel. Gabriel Reyes, you can call me Gabe if you like.” He tells him. Jesse knows the name. He's a dancer, a famous one. One of the most famous in New York. Probably famous further out than that, but Jesse doesn't know enough about it either way to say for sure.

“Reyes. Whatever. Why would you help me? You don't know me. You a pervert or something?” Jesse shoots at him defensively. He's hugging his puke bucket to his chest like a lifeline. Reyes looks less like a dancer and more like a man who could snap him like a twig. He's not sure how someone like him manages to move like he had been.

Gabe barks a laugh and shakes his head, “No...I have a soft spot for strays I guess. Come on, Kid. You'll get a safe place to sleep, a shower, some quality first aid, and...if you watch your attitude...some food.”

Jesse rubs his nose and brings his hand down to see bright red blood there. He stares at it quietly for what seems like forever. He looks up at Reyes again. He really doesn't have a better option. Someone famous wouldn't just hack him to pieces, right? Or sell him off to the highest bidder. His own gang was more likely to do both of those things.

He takes a breath and holds his hand out, “Just for the night...and then you let me go my own way.”

Gabe rolls his eyes but nods his head obligingly, “Whatever you want, Kid.” He reaches out to shake his hand firmly.

“My name's not kid...I'm twenty-two. Call me Jesse.”

***

Hanzo pulls a black hoodie over his head and throws a knife into his pack. He can't carry his bows and since he's sneaking out, he doesn't have his normal security detail. He stops in front of a mirror and looks over himself slowly, appraising his appearance. He can't hide who he is from anyone who's met him. Fortunately for him, Genji has always been the more noticeable of the two. Hanzo is the more studious, so he's seen less often. People know him by name...by reputation. His face is mostly anonymous.

He pulls his hair back away from his face and pulls up the hood to his jacket. He first learned how to sneak out of the castle by watching his brother. Genji always had different goals in mind. He frequented clubs and bars he had no business showing his face in. He'd flaunt he was there, spend money that wasn't his to spend, and spend the night with whoever caught his attention for the evening. He usually dragged himself home just before sunrise, smelling heavily of booze and smoke. For a long time Hanzo thought he was disgusted by the behavior. It took him too long to realize what he was feeling was jealously...somehow that infuriated him even more.

He makes his way through the shadows, keeping to the blind spots in the security cameras. The hard part was getting through the gardens unnoticed and to the back wall. Scaling the wall is child's play at this point. On the other side of the wall, he's all but home free.

He lands silently beyond the wall and allows himself a moment to breathe. The thrill of doing something he's not meant to be doing is exhilarating. It makes him understand why Genji keeps at it, despite all the warnings and punishment from their father and elders alike. He likes to think he's smarter than his brother. While Genji would go to the trouble of sneaking out, he didn't bother to hide his activities beyond the walls. Hanzo remained in the shadows always. He is the good son.

He runs along the streets of Hanamura, keeping out of the busiest areas just in case. It takes him less than hour to make it to his destination. It's a hollowed out building in an older part of the city. It's used for some of the more unsavory parts of the clans business, but otherwise it remains empty. Except for the few nights when it isn't. There's already music pumping through the building, shaking the old walls.

He slips in through one of the side entrances. The bouncers know him well enough by now to let him in. Not as Hanzo. As someone he's invented just for himself. It's refreshing to be somewhere where he's respected for something he's done entirely on his own. No family. No clan. Just his skill speaking for itself.

He found the place by chance one night, coming to check up on some of that unsavory clan business. Instead of the clan, he found this. A gathering of people from a multitude of backgrounds, listening to music, and competing against each other while hip hop shakes the foundations. He had been immediately entranced by the entire thing.

He came back again a few nights later. He just stood in the crowd watching for awhile. In his free time, he would practice the moves he saw. His martial arts training gave him an advantage. He was already fit and had an easy control over his body. Dancing was just learning a new way to move. He thrives in it. Since then, he's come back more and more each week. Pushing his luck a little more every time.

He's one of the top competitors now. People chant his 'name' when he takes the stage. They know he's going to win, but it doesn't stop people from competing. He wouldn't want it to. He lives for this. Being recognized and completely incognito all at the same time. Taking down competition without violence.

He makes his way through the crowd slowly. Some people notice him and offer him greetings, a pat to the back, a knowing nod. He lets himself smile as he makes his way to the sign up sheet. He writes his false name and dissolves back into the crowd to wait for it to be called. He passes the time watching the others dance, not just on the stage but in the crowd. He absorbs everything he can from the people around him. People who had done this all their lives. 

His name is announced and the crowd collectively cheers, chanting for him until he makes it to the center stage. His opponent is announced but he doesn't pay much attention to it. This is his stage. Where he belongs for this little piece of time. This is the one thing that is just his to keep and excel at without expectation.

He takes a breath and turns to face his opponent. His heart immediately drops into his stomach. He hasn't felt such ice in his veins since his father caught him with one of the servant boys when he was still a teenager. 

The dancer that takes the stage is sporting telltale vibrant green hair and a cocky grin. He turns to face him and rests his hands on his hips, tilting his head with jovial amusement plastered across his face, “Hello, Brother. Funny thing seeing you here.”

Hanzo forces himself to breathe again and grits his teeth hard enough to crack, “Genji.”

***

Almost a month. That's how long Jesse's been living here with Gabriel. It isn't weird like he'd been worried it would be. There was no one waiting to carry him off when he woke up. Instead, Reyes had been walking around the kitchen in his pajamas cooking breakfast. He'd called his friend Angela to come and take a look at him. She treated his cuts and bruises, chastised him for being so careless, and came back to check on him to make sure his concussion didn't cause any worse symptoms.

Those first few days had been uneasy, with Jesse too nervous to really trust Gabe and whatever game he was playing at. He knew he needed to contact his gang. Deadlock would be wondering where he was and what happened to their haul. You didn't screw with Deadlock. Slowly though, a few days became a week, and then that became two. Gabe never tried to kick him out. He just gave him a bed to sleep in in his guest bedroom. He got Jesse a few new sets of clothes and fed him three times a day or more. He never asked for a damn thing in return. It has Jesse waiting for the other shoe to drop.

A month later it still hasn't though. Reyes tells him to watch his mouth. He tells him to keep himself out of trouble. Asks him why he isn't in school, and what happened to his parents. Just nods his head solemnly when Jesse says they died. Doesn't offer any fake apologies or anything he's gotten before from people who offer insincere condolences. He's a hard ass and doesn't take any of Jesse's shit, but he gives a shit about what happens to him. That becomes apparent pretty quickly. It's something Jesse's never had before in his life.

He's sitting at the theater and eating bowl full of some spicy dish he can't remember the name of that Gabe had made the night before. Gabe is practicing, like he does every single day without fail. He's not just strong, he's powerful. He's got a kind of control Jesse hasn't ever seen, and it's beautiful.

Jesse taps the side of his bowl and leans forward, “Hey...uh...where did you learn how to do all this shit anyway? The spinning and jumping...dancing and all that.”

Gabe laughs like he does often times when Jesse asks him a question like this, “I've been training since I was a kid. Took some time off to join the military. Back then they didn't like gays much, so that didn't last too long.” He stops and goes to grab his towel to wipe off with, “So I came back to this. My first love. You have to love it to dance. Especially this kind of dance. Ballet will beat the shit out of you.”

Jesse wilts a bit, “So you...have to have been doing this from the time you could walk, huh? Figures.” He constantly feels like he's too late to make something of himself. Like he's missed the train for everything that would have made him worth something to anyone else.

Gabe pauses and looks at him, “I didn't say that. I said you dance because you love it. You have to have it in your heart. You can start to dance when you're eighty, it doesn't make a difference.”

“But to look like you do..” Jesse gestures at him with his spoon, “That's some lifetime commitment shit.”

Gabe snorts at him, “This is some hard work and dedication shit. You want to learn to dance, Jesse?” 

Jesse feels embarrassed for having brought it up. He feels his face burning all the way back to his ears, “No...I mean. It wouldn't be any good. I couldn't...do all that shit you're doing.”

“Is that so? So you're quitting before you've even tried it? Come on. Set your food down and get up.” Gabe motions at him, “You can't talk yourself out of something you've never tried because you might not be good at it right away. Especially not this.”

Jesse puffs out his chest and makes like he's going to argue. He knows that look on Gabe's face though. He wasn't going to back down. He's possibly the only person Jesse's ever met who's even more hard headed than he is. He builds up his resolve and gets up from the floor.

Gabe spends the next two hours showing Jesse some basic moves. He praises him for doing well. He doesn't put him down or yell at him when he messes up. Jesse does his best to really focus and do as he says. He needs to show someone he's worth something. Gabe sees him. Somehow he looks at him through all the attitude and bullshit. Makes him feel like he's worth something. Jesse just wants to prove him right.

By the end of it, Jesse can't move. Gabe always makes it look effortless, like he's flying or moving through water. Jesse feels clumsy and like he's not flexible enough to do anything correctly. Despite all of that, by the end of it, he feels pride. He's never felt genuinely proud of anything he's done in his life.

He coughs and laughs, “That's somethin...”

Gabe grins at him, “You could be good. You've got the heart for it, Kid. I'll make you a deal. You stay out of trouble, start taking some of those online classes we talked about...I'll train you. Every day for an hour at least.”

Jesse is dumbfounded. He shakes his head at him and has to laugh again, “Why...why the fuck are you doin' all this for me? I...I ain't shit. You don't even...know some of the shit I've done.”

“No...but I know who you are now. You're a kid...who's had a shitty hand dealt to him. I can do something to help. You're not shit, Jesse. You just need some help seeing it for yourself. Do we have a deal?”

Jesse rubs his hands together, hope blooming in his chest, “Yeah...why the fuck not? Deal.”

***

Hanzo dances like he never has before. He's pushing himself absolutely to the brink of what he can do. His muscles are straining and his heart is pounding. He feels like he's in a daze and hyper focused all at the same time. He has to beat him. This is his one thing and Genji...he can't take it from him. He won't let him have this.

Genji seems so casual in his own dance. It's not the first time he's danced to hip hop like this, that much is obvious. It seems to come to him so fluidly, like everything always seems to. While Hanzo slaves and practices until he's pushed himself to the very edge, Genji just outshines him with sheer god given talent.

By the time the first song has ended, the crowd is in an uproar. Not screaming for either one of them, but both of them together. It's a show like they've never seen before. The dragons dancing around each other, sparring to dominate the other in combat. It's a dance they've been doing all their lives.

They make it through two more songs before they both nearly collapse from exhaustion. Genji is laughing, carefree and loud like he's having the time of his life. Hanzo feels demoralized and defeated. Genji reaches for him and Hanzo shoves him away harshly. He leaves the stage quickly, snatching his bag from the table just off the stage. He pushes through the crowd, wanting nothing more than to escape. 

He's half way home when Genji finally catches up to him. He's out of breath from chasing after him and is nearly doubled over while he sucks in air, “Why did you leave? That was great! Did you hear them? They loved it! Why didn't you tell me?”

Hanzo shoves him again, “I didn't want you to know! I didn't want anyone to know. Now...you've ruined everything.” 

Genji looks genuinely taken back, “I...how did I ruin anything? Hey...if you don't want me here, just say so! I didn't know you'd be here. I came with some friends and I saw your name on the list. Well...not your name. It's the one you used to use when we were kids all the time and we'd play...”

“Stop!” Hanzo snaps at him harshly, “You didn't have to...put your name down. Why? You couldn't have just left it alone!”

“I thought it would be fun! Obviously I didn't know you'd get so upset or I wouldn't have done it!” Genji snaps right back at him, offended, “Come on..we never do anything together anymore. You didn't think it was fun? We were really good! We were better than good. We were great!”

“You came to outshine me. You can't defeat me in our sparring matches, so you've come to disgrace me here.” It sounds petty and childish even as he says it. He's angry still and feeling like his secret world has just shattered around him.

Genji actually has the audacity to laugh, “Hanzo...you fucking idiot. Why would I come to outshine you in front of a bunch of strangers? I think this is amazing! You...you did something like this for yourself? I know the elders didn't clear this. Father certainly didn't. You're doing this because it makes you happy. Why...why would I ever want to ruin that for you?”

Hanzo deflates slowly and looks over his brother doubled over in the alley, still trying to breathe, “I...I simply assumed..”

“Don't assume. Not everything is a competition. Don't let Father convince you we have to be one upping each other all the time. That...that was fun. We did something 'together' for once. It wasn't a contest, not for me. It was just dancing with my brother.”

Hanzo leans back against the fence behind him and slides down to the ground, “I'm...I apologize.”

“It's ok. You're not exactly the more level headed of us.” He flashes him a grin and plops down right next to him.

Hanzo punches his shoulder and scoffs, “I am certainly the more level headed. I'm simply not used to such...behaviors.”

“You're not used to having fun.” Genji pokes at him and laughs. He leans against Hanzo's side and takes a deep breath of the warm night air, “This is great, Hanzo. Something we can do together. It can be our secret.”

Hanzo looks down at his brother and he feels his tension slowly ebb away. That had never been something he considered as a possibility. Maybe he's become so used to the idea that he and Genji are simply competitors, he's forgotten to treat him as a brother. The one who is meant to be his greatest ally. 

He allows himself to laugh finally and nods, “Our secret...alright.”

“And! If we practice...I bet the two of us can take on anyone. I can even show you some other places we can go. And the music, Hanzo! I have so much music for you to listen to. Maybe we can even sneak in some practices during the day..” He babbles on excitedly.

Hanzo nods his head slowly as he does. This is something he hasn't ever considered before. The feud between him and his brother is one fabricated in his own mind, and fueled by the clan and their father. He can't believe he's allowed himself to fall prey to jealousy. He bumps his shoulder against his brother leaning into his side, “Alright, Genji. Together then.”


	2. Act II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two and we're moving right along! A little more angst here. Jesse and Hanzo meet for the first time.

Jesse lowers himself slowly into his ice bath, wincing as his muscles seize up on him. This is his least favorite part of his training. It feels good to make progress, but damn if it doesn't hurt. He can see and feel himself getting stronger every day. He trains with Gabriel for two or more hours almost every single day. Beyond that, he's working out, stretching, practicing..endlessly as often as he can. His focus for almost a year has been entirely on his dancing.

He held up his part of the deal and got his GED. Gabriel had thrown him a huge party, inviting his friends and his partner, Jack. Jack is a retired dancer who owns several competitive dancing studios throughout the city. The blond never questioned Gabe taking Jesse in, at least not while he was within earshot. He gave Jesse ballet shoes as his gift for his achievement. Jesse had just held the box, holding back tears while the two older dancers sat back and grinned him. He could see pride all over Gabe's face. 

Someone was proud of him. Someone believed in him.

Jesse pushed himself even harder after that, determined to make something of himself. He got good enough that Gabe started to offer him smaller rolls in the theater. He has enough sway with the director and choreographer that they allowed it. Then Gabe started to bring up college, always pushing the education. He even brings home pamphlets on financial aid and scholarships. Dancing scholarships he's sure Jesse could win.

Jesse still focuses mostly on his dancing. He avoids the streets as much as he can, especially areas he knows are Deadlock territory. It's been a year and he knows it would just take one person seeing him...all of this would come crashing down around him. He's happy for now in his dream world. He can't help the fear that creep up his spine and wraps like a vice around his heart. Fear that Gabe will get caught up in his bullshit. Fear that he'll get someone from the dancing company hurt because they're standing near him at the wrong time. 

More time passes and nothing happens. With Gabe's help, he's picking up the pieces of his life and using them to build something better. He's apart of a family now. He has a future for the first time in his life that doesn't end bloody. He has to let himself hope it will stay.

Gabe knocks on the door outside the bathroom, “Hey, Kid. Take your time, I just want to talk to you when you're done.”

Jesse flexes his fingers and toes in the icy water slowly, feeling the painful strain on his tendons and muscles from overworking, “Sure thing.” He calls back out. He does take his time. He sits in the water as long as he can before he's almost completely numb. Gabe has warned him against that, but it's nice to have a break from sore muscles.

He dries himself off and dresses before he heads out to find Gabe. The dancer is cooking in the kitchen with Jack. The pair move around each other like they've been doing it all their lives. Like every moment is a dance and they've been partners since the beginning. Gabe spots Jesse and motions for him to come in, “You're cutting that all wrong, Jack. Come on.”

Jack points his knife at him, “Don't push it, Old Man.”

Gabe barks a laugh and walks around to Jesse, snatching up a flier from the counter as he walks by. He holds it for him to see, “There's a contest coming. A big one. There's going to be dancers from all over the world. More than just ballet, pretty much every kind of dance you can think of.”

Jesse peers down at it and takes it slowly, “Contest...” His eyes widen as he scans over the paper, “Twenty-five thousand? You've got to be shitting me..”

“You have to be entered in by an instructor. I pulled some strings and had you added to the auditions list. Second and third place have some smaller cash prizes. I think you're good enough to do big things here, Jesse. This could be what you need. Just competing gives you an edge to join dance troops. You can make enough money to put yourself through school. If you win, you have savings, travel money, school money.”

“I...I can't do something like this. There's going to be 'real' dancers here. People who have been training all their lives.” He stammers, clinging to the paper. 

“What have I told you about quitting before you start? You've got real talent, Jesse. You've got the passion and the drive. You work ten times harder than most of the dancers I've seen out there. You have a real shot.” Gabe presses.

“And none of them have Gabriel Reyes as their dancing instructors.” Jack calls over from the counter.

Jesse swallows hard and pulls his eyes away from the flier, “What if I fuck it up? Fall flat on my face or get shown up by some limber little bastard with an attitude? What if I make you look bad? You can't have your name attached to me at something like this.”

“I decide what my name is and isn't attached to, Jesse. Come on. You just have to nail this audition. I believe in you. Jack will too when he's not crying over onions.” He thumbs back at Jack, who flips him off in return.

He rocks back on his feet, weighing out the ups and downs. He scratches the back of his head and hands the flier back to Gabe, “Guess...I better go ahead and give it a try then. I have some practicing to do.”

“That's spirit.” Gabe clasps him on the back, “Now come on and help us with dinner before Jack cuts off a finger.”

***

He's a liability. It's for the clan. This is your test. Prove yourself to us.

The elder's words are spinning around in his head. His father had just sat there, watching him with cold, dispassionate eyes. Like he wasn't sitting there while the clan commanded Hanzo to kill his younger brother. Like Hanzo hasn't already given every piece and part of his life for the clan. His blood, sweat, and tears. His youth.

He's killed for them. Done things to men that keep him up at night if he allows himself to dwell on them for too long. He's condemned innocent people to allow devils to get away. He's stood tall and watched while some of the most heinous crimes are committed. All for his family. All to be the good son. He's damned himself and he's barely lived at all.

He folds the sleeves up on his suit and rolls his shoulders back, standing tall. Everything about him screams power. More people know his face now. It's harder to get away with Genji. People started to recognize them gradually. Sometimes just because of Genji, but more and more it was Hanzo. There was no more awe at his skill on the stage, dancing alongside his brother. There's fear...gradual realization that this man is the face of one of the largest branches of the Yakuza in Japan. In the end, it's not Genji that destroys his sanctuary, it's himself.

He walks down to find Genji in his rooms, motioning for him to come speak with him. Genji perks up when he sees him but realizes quickly something is wrong. He springs up from his bed to chase after him so they can walk together out to the gardens.

Hanzo looks around slowly, scanning the area for anyone that might be listening in, “Genji. I need you to listen to me, and don't argue. I need you to pack a bag. There's going to be a car waiting for you tonight. It's going to take you to the airport. There will be a bag with some money for you to take with you, and a passport with a new name. You have to get out of here.”

Genji watches Hanzo closely for a long time, just standing silently. He's no fool, though he may act like it at times. Hanzo knows better. Genji is quick, probably even sharper than he is. Genji shakes his head, “Those bastards...they asked you to do it, didn't they? I knew it was going to happen...sooner or later. What's going to happen to you? They're going to know you tipped me off. That you helped me escape.”

“They will think of some punishment. They can't kill me. I am the eldest, and after you're gone from here, I will be the only heir. Whatever they concoct, I can handle it. But you cannot stay here any longer. It isn't safe.” He voice is a practiced calm, but it's straining just barely around the edges. The idea of losing his brother breaks his heart. Without Genji, he would be alone in the lion's den.

Genji puts his foot down, “And what about you? It isn't safe for you either! It never has been...for either of us. Look at yourself! Look what they've done to you. You don't want this life anymore than I do, I've just always been more vocal.” He shakes Hanzo's arm, “We can both get out of here, Hanzo. We both take that car and that money. We can...start up a life somewhere else. We can go to America! I hear they like pretty boys like you.”

Hanzo shoots him a look, “Now isn't the time for your humor, Genji. Please be serious.”

“I am! I'm dead serious. Look...there's this contest. I heard about it from Kiko, she's entering with her crew. It's in America...all the way in New York. Tell the clan you have business there. Tell them you're meeting with that Deadlock branch. Make it look like you're going to set them up for killing me.” Genji says rapidly, his brain working a mile a minute.

“What possible reason could we have for going to New York to fake your death when we can do it right here? So we can enter some...ridiculous dancing competition. Forget the dancing, Genji. It's over with! Right now...you have to get away..”

“Will you stop! We have won..every competition in Japan we've entered together. Every single one. This one has a reward of twenty-five thousand American dollars. It would be our money. Not the clans money, not something we had to steal and cheat for. We take that, and we use it to bury ourselves. Somewhere where they can't find us, Hanzo. Both of us! We deserve to have our own lives, don't we? Not just me! Don't you want more than this? You don't want to be...a killer and a gangster. You don't want to be forced to marry some woman you don't like just to give the clan more kids to ruin. Come on, please. The clan would even fund us going!”

“And what if we lose, Genji? Then we have nothing. We have no money, and the clan will be expecting me to return with proof of your execution.” He hisses at him.

“Then we better fucking win!” Genji snaps right back at him, “I'll still run and I'll drag you right behind me, Hanzo. We're brothers, and the clan isn't going to put a wedge between us again. I know you don't believe it but you deserve better than this, and so do I. Come on...please.” 

Hanzo crosses his arms and looks up at the sky. The air smells sweet like spring blossoms. There's just a few clouds in the sky, enough to cut some of the sun. The breeze is blowing cool air to counter the heat. It's too beautiful a day for this.

He looks back at his brother slowly. Genji is looking at him with such determination. Such wild, stupid, youthful hope. He just nods at him, “Alright...I will...speak to the elders this evening.”

He's not sure they can make it. Too much rides on them beating the rest of the competitors. If things go poorly and they walk away with nothing, he knows he'll lay down his life to protect his brother. He'll do whatever he has to to make sure Genji survives.

*

Jesse bounces on his feet, looking around the auditorium at the other dancers. Everyone has been broken into groups to audition. There's group teams and then individuals. They would audition separately, then later in the competition they would face off against each other. It seems unfair to him. How is he supposed to impress a panel of judges with just himself? Some teams had as many as ten people working together. 

Gabe snaps his fingers at him, “Jesse. You're thinking so loud it's giving 'me' a headache. Don't psyche yourself out before you even get up there.”

“Hard not to. There's some real talent here. Real scary talent.” He gnaws at the inside of his cheek. He's not used to being so on edge anymore. Anxiety is eating at him. He can't help feeling like he shouldn't be here. That little voice in his head is screaming that he doesn't belong.

“You're some of that talent you know.” Gabe tells him in that matter-of-fact tone that drives Jesse nuts, “Someone else having talent doesn't discredit your own. Now come on and warm up. The last thing we need is for you to get out there and tear something because you were too busy panicking.”

Jesse flips him off but comes around so he can start on his floor stretches. His flexibility has increased beyond anything he thought he could achieve. Gabe is constantly pushing him further and further. He hates him sometimes, but it helps him in the long run. He knows how far to push and when to ease up. How to avoid serious injury, like the ligament tear that had taken out Jack years before.

“Oi! Gabriel Reyes!” Someone calls loudly from the other side of the auditorium. Jesse turns in time to see a small man with bright neon green hair springing toward them. Trailing further behind him is a man with sharp cut features, a tight frown, and squared off shoulders. He looks more than a little like he's prepared to fight someone.

The green haired man comes to a stop just in front of Gabriel, “You came and performed in Japan four years ago. I got to watch from the balcony.” He waves his hands, “You're so incredible. I have never seen a thing like it.” He has a heavy accent but his English is fluent, even in his excited state.

Gabe chuckles at the overzealous young man and extends a hand to him, “It's nice to meet you. I remember that performance. It was a great audience to perform for.”

The man beams at him and turns quickly to wave over the other man who has caught up to him by now, “Hanzo...don't look so sour! This is Gabriel Reyes, he's one of the best dancers on the planet! Are you competing, Mister Reyes? My name is Genji...and this is my brother Hanzo.”

Gabe nods his head in greeting to the elder brother, “No, I'm too old for this. My student is competing. This is Jesse.” He turns and points down to Jesse, who is twisted into an embarrassing pretzel on the ground. More embarrassing now that he's got two beautiful men staring at him.

Hanzo doesn't look pleased...at all. In fact, Jesse would say he looks downright pissed off. He grabs his brother's arm and says something quickly in Japanese to him. Genji pouts and his shoulders slump but he nods, “Yeah yeah...” He turns back to Jesse and Gabe as he reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling quickly. He shoves the paper at Gabe, “We're staying in the...uh...the hotel just back there. Give us a call after the auditions are over. You're an inspiration, Mister Reyes. I'd like to have dinner all of us!”

Gabe smiles and gives him a slow nod, “We'll see. Good luck to you both.” 

Jesse gets up slowly as Genji is hauled off bodily by his brother, “Does that happen to you a lot when I'm not around?”

“Not so much. Dancers aren't big stars in America. Less people recognize me. One's that do don't usually act like that. It doesn't bother me if you were wondering.” Gabe leans back and grins at him.

“I wasn't. I still feel like I'm going to be sick from the nerves. I can't focus on your adoring fans.” He snorts.

“Yeah yeah...fuck you. Finish your stretching.”

***

Hanzo doesn't remember Gabriel Reyes. He remembers going to the ballet and that Genji had been so excited to go. The show had been an excuse to meet with an important connection for the clan. He'd spent most of it sitting in the back of a large balcony, speaking in low voices with unsavory businessmen. Genji of course had been more preoccupied with the show.

Still, he can tell just by looking at the man that he's a life long dancer. To have been performing at that theater in Japan for the types of people in the audience, he had to be top tier. That doesn't give Hanzo a lot of confidence over their chances to beat out his student. The student in question, Jesse...he wouldn't have looked like much anywhere else. He's rugged and bordering on unkempt. He moved like a dancer though. That was the important thing. He might look like he belongs in the wild west, but that was obviously just some kind of ploy to trick the competition into underestimating him. Hanzo wasn't going to fall for the bait.

He makes his way over to the solo stage to watch Jesse's audition. The man makes his way to center stage and something else takes over him entirely. He's not nervous and unsure like he'd seemed in his stretching earlier. It's not just the dance, but the intensity he brings to it. He has a precision Hanzo would expect from someone more experienced. He's not dancing like it's an audition, he's dancing like this is the one that's going to win him the prize. Like he has something to prove to every person in that room, and he's doing it.

Genji comes to stand at Hanzo's side to watch. He's quiet until the end of the performance and then he breaks out into a mad cheer, “That was amazing!”

Jesse must hear him. He turns to look right at them from the stage and he actually smirks, the self-confident bastard. He winks at them and waves a little just before he turns to walk to the back. Genji is still clapping madly in support of his idol's student.

Hanzo glowers at him, “You know we have to beat him. If we want to have any chance of getting through this with our heads still on our shoulders. We have to beat that.”

“We can beat him. I don't have to pretend like he wasn't good. We're still going to win.” Genji flashes him a confident grin, “Let loose a little, Hanzo. If this is the last thing we ever do together, I want it to be fun at least. We're going to be up soon.”

Hanzo pulls his eyes away from the stage and goes to warm up with Genji. It feels like they're up far sooner than they should be. He feels the weight of Genji's future sitting heavily on his shoulders. He's practiced at calming himself in stressful situations, but it's still heavy on his mind.

Their performance is good. It must be better than good. People stop and watch them on the stage until a large crowd of standing room only has gathered. They've developed their routine to be a combination of sparring and hip hop. Dancing and fighting. A dance of the dragons. They can bare their souls on the stage like they can't anywhere else. They have a dynamic that can't be broken. 

By the end of it, they've been given a pass to the actual competition. There's no question that they belong there with the best of them. Genji springs onto Hanzo's shoulders and punches the air, hooting happily, “We did it!”

Hanzo can't help but smile at his eagerness, “Yes...we did it.” They still have the entire competition left. This means they have a chance though. Every dance moving forward would give them even more chances. Hopefully it would lead to winnings that could buy them their freedom.

***

Jesse breaks off from Gabe at the end of the auditions. He's in the contest. He made it through the first rounds. Gabe wants to have a celebratory dinner. He's even sent a text to the two brothers they met earlier. Jesse saw them watching him dance. Hanzo had been watching him with such burning intensity it made Jesse's heart pound. He's trying to excuse it as nothing more than excitement from the contest. He can't get those dark burning eyes out of his head. There's nothing gentle about him. Not like Reyes or Jack. Hanzo is something else entirely.

Jesse makes his way to the showers and turns on the furthest one in the back from others. He stretches under the cool water and lets himself catch his breath, “You did it, McCree. You didn't make an ass out of yourself...you fucking did it.”

“Don't pat yourself on the back just yet.”

Jesse jumps and turns, nearly slipping on the wet shower tiles. He just catches himself, but torques his arm to do it, “Max...what the fuck are you doing here?” He hisses, looking around quickly to see if anyone else from the gang was standing by.

“Whoa...calm down there. We've been real worried about you, Jesse. Real worried. Thought you got picked up. Imagine the bosses when they find out you've been a fucking ballerina for the last...what's it been...a year?” Max flashes him a yellow grin and taps his tattooed fingers against the tile of Jesse's shower, “We will be in touch, Jesse. Don't go anywhere. If you disappear...your new dad might have an accident.” He looks Jesse's body over slowly, and it makes Jesse's skin crawl. Max doesn't say anything else, he just steps back and walks out.

Jesse doesn't know why he's there, or how long he's been watching him. He feels like he needs to vomit. His knees are shaking so bad he's struggling to keep standing. His deepest fears are coming to life. Deadlock found him. No one left Deadlock alive. Once you were in, you were in for life. He's dragged Gabe in with him. 

There's nowhere to run anymore. They caught up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please show some love to [Dekubois](https://dekubois.tumblr.com/) for providing art and inspiration for this entire story.
> 
> Follow me here=> [DizzyDelyrium](http://dizzydelyrium.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And leave some comments below if you like the story so far!


	3. Act III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where we earn the E rating folks. You've been warned.

Hanzo doesn't want to go to dinner with someone he considers to be the enemy. Genji somehow manages to talk him into it. Something about keeping your enemies closer. He doesn't buy for a moment that Genji agrees with that philosophy, but it works well enough to convince Hanzo to do what he likes.

They arrive late to the dinner. Genji takes forever to get ready, and Hanzo is busy setting up pointless meetings with the heads of Deadlock to keep up appearances with the clan. They have to play the game long enough to finish the competition. It spans over a week. It's a lot of time for something to go wrong in. The elders had agreed to the plan to pin the murder on Deadlock. The gang was making power grabs to try and break into the big leagues. Mostly they were succeeding in being a thorn in the side of big players in the black market. It wouldn't take much to convince anyone they lashed out at the Shimada's when the clan was responsible for thwarting several of Deadlock's attempts at moving to larger scale black market trading.

Hanzo runs his fingers through his freshly cut hair. He decided to remove most of the length. It's easier to manage and more modern. Genji had teased him tirelessly at the barber, stating proudly that they finally looked alike. He suggested he might slip some hair dye into Hanzo's shampoo, to which Hanzo replied he might just let the clan kill him. Genji just laughed. Hanzo has always been the more vain of the two, and it wasn't because Genji wasn't self-absorbed.

They walk up to the restaurant and Hanzo has to admit, it's a nice place. He shouldn't have expected anything less from a man like Gabriel Reyes. With his career, there's no doubt he's done very well for himself. He still doesn't know how Jesse fits into anything. He doesn't look like the type of person who could afford world class instruction. He looks even less than someone who would have interest in classic training for ballet. And yet...here he is.

Gabriel and Jesse are sitting across from each other at a corner booth. Reyes doesn't look the slightest bit put off that the brothers are late. He flashes them a bright grin and motions for them to sit, “I heard you both did very well today. There's some tight competition.”

“Thank you.” Hanzo say simply, sliding in after his brother. He looks across to Jesse, who is sitting with his shoulders slumped. He doesn't look like someone who just exceeded expectation and gained admittance into a prestigious dance competition. His eyes are drawn down to the table and he's staring at his menu without really seeing it. It looks like he's a thousand miles away from any of them.

Genji doesn't seem to notice. He slaps a hand down onto the table excitedly, startling Jesse out of his trance, “We did amazing! Did you see us? You both should come watch us. Get an idea of what you're in for.” 

Gabriel smirks at him, “Confident.”

“Of course I am! We saw you dance, Jesse. You're amazing too. It's going to be a tough fight.” Genji leans forward to wave down one of the pretty young waitresses and flashes her a smile, “Sake for my brother and me.”

Hanzo rolls his eyes, “Excuse him. We appreciate your invitation, Mister Reyes. We aren't very familiar with this area.”

“The pleasure is all mine. It's not every day I get to entertain the Shimada brothers.” He says cheerily. He has that look in his eyes...like he knows so much more than what he's letting on.

Hanzo straightens slowly and squares up with him as best as he can. He doesn't like being caught off guard. This Reyes was more than he seemed and he's not so subtly letting them know it, “You're familiar with our family name?”

“I've heard this and that. I didn't think you were the type that would enter into something like this.” Gabriel picks up his glass of wine and swirls it slowly, watching Hanzo and Genji both carefully.

Hanzo has good instincts he's built up over the years out of necessity. Every warning bell he has is going off in his head. Gabriel Reyes is dangerous. Dangerous. Dangerous. He folds his hands together in front of him, “Perhaps not. We needed some time away. As it happens, my brother and I have been using dance as a kind of pass time. We thought this would be an excellent test of our skills.”

Gabe nods and breaks his gaze finally, “Of course.”

Jesse doesn't seem to have caught onto anything going on around them. He seems somewhat...simple to Hanzo. Not someone to pick up subtle context. That is until Jesse seems to zero in on him as well, “Shimada. Like the Shimada clan?”

Hanzo pushes his hand back through his hair again, “Actually..gentlemen...as much as I appreciate this offer. I've just remembered, we have elsewhere to be this evening.”

Genji shoots his brother a look and huffs, “We haven't even gotten our drinks! The food here smells amazing. Lighten up a little. So they know our family. We haven't done anything wrong.” 

“I don't have any hidden motives asking you to dinner with us. This is to celebrate. You got through today based off your skill, not your name. It's a celebration for you as well.” Gabe promises. It seems genuine enough.

Genji grins and nods, “Great. See? So we can stay.”

Hanzo growls at him but he doesn't press the issue. He slides out of the booth, “Excuse me. I will be right back.” He walks briskly to the back. He passes the kitchens and the bathrooms on his way through a back door leading to a back alley. It's dark and still damp outside from a chilly rain not long before they arrived. He digs through his pockets until he finds the cigarette he stashed. He doesn't smoke often. Only when he's particularly stressed. 

“Need a light.” 

Hanzo looks up, cigarette hanging from his lips. Jesse is standing in the doorway and holding up a little silver lighter for him. He tosses it and Hanzo catches it easily. He grumbles a thank you and lights up quickly.

“Didn't mean to scare you off. You can't be that surprised. Ain't like you don't have a pretty famous name.” Jesse points out and comes over to lean against the wall next to him.

“Not the kind of famous that I would expect average American's would know.” Hanzo tells him, “It's difficult to escape a name it seems.”

Jesse laughs and nods in agreement, “Yeah...yeah it is. Seems fucking impossible sometimes. I ain't judging you...much.”

“I have judged you.” Hanzo tells him, casting a sideways glance. The moisture in the air is making Jesse's shirt stick to him in all the right places. He makes the disheveled look work for him. It seems more and more like maybe he's not unkempt at all, “I assumed that you were simple. Clearly...there's more to both of you than meets the idea.”

“Ouch.” Jesse presses his hand to his chest, “I'm wounded. You're kind of an asshole, you know that? Doesn't matter, I guess. Can't help it coming from a Yakuza family, right?”

“Would you keep your voice down.” Hanzo hisses at him, “We are out in the open.”

“We're in an alley.” Jesse grins and swings around so he's standing just inches from Hanzo. He reaches out and takes his cigarette, puffing on it himself, “I was wondering what you were thinking when you were staring at me earlier. Not the way you look at a man when you're thinking about how...simple he is.”

Hanzo feels the rare sensation of blood raising to his cheeks, “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Right.” He licks his lips and hands back the cigarette, “Look...we're both adults here, right? I know there's more to why you're here than just a contest. You know I'm not as stupid as I look. I know bedroom eyes when I see them. So...” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a hotel room key, “I'm staying here for the duration of the contest. Room thirty-two fifty-six.” He tucks it into Hanzo's pocket and steps back.

“And what...exactly do you want me to do with that?” Hanzo asks and puts out the cigarette. His mouth is too dry now to smoke anyway.

“Whatever you want. I ain't forcing you.” Jesse shrugs and smirks at him, “But I hope I see you after dinner. I'll see you inside.” He winks at him again and spins again to head back inside, leaving Hanzo wet and wanting in the alley.

**

Jesse walks back to his hotel with Gabe, tilting his head back to look at the sky. There's too much pollution from the lights and smog to really see the sky properly. He wishes he could really see the stars. Once upon a time he lived in New Mexico. The stars in the open desert were enough to take a man's breath away. It's what he misses the most about home. That...and the smell of rain on the sage.

Gabe bumps into him, “Hey. We're here. You sure you want to stay here? It's just an hour home. Jack is excited for you too. He's going to want to celebrate with you.”

“Nah...this is closer to everything. I can get in early and warm up...get some good practicing in. And you don't have to wake up early and drive me every day. Thanks for putting me up for the week.” He doesn't say he wants a separate hotel to keep himself as far away from him as possible. He doesn't want Deadlock attacking him while Gabe is at his side. Better for something to happen while he's alone. At least then no one is taken down with him.

Gabe pats his back, “It's never a problem, Jesse. You're family.”

Jesse's heart feels like it's going to crumble and fall through his stomach, “Yeah...when did that happen?”

“I don't know. I guess I got used to having you around.” Gabe grins broadly, “I'll see you tomorrow. Get some sleep.” He opens the door for Jesse and waits until he gets to the elevators before he heads on his way home.

Jesse covers his face once the elevator doors close. This was his cosmic punishment for all the shit he's done in his life. The universe gave him a taste of how good things could be just to rip it all away from him again. He feels like he needs a drink...maybe a good fuck. That brings his mind around to Hanzo.

He's not sure where he got the confidence to walk right up to a Yakuza boss and shove his hotel keycard right into his pants. Maybe part of his brain has convinced him he's doomed anyway. He still can't get the way Hanzo looked at him out of his head. How he seemed to stare right into his soul. Gabe looks at him and he feels like all the shitty parts of him are peeled away, and all he sees is potential. Hanzo looks at him and he feels like he's been stripped naked and forced to bare every secret part of himself to him. It's intoxicating. More importantly, it's making it hard to focus on the competition. 

He gets into his room and tosses his gym bag off onto the floor before he heads in to take a shower. It's kind of nice living on his own again, even for a little while. He loves Gabe. He'd do anything to keep Gabe and Jack safe. His family he's found for himself. Despite all that...he's an adult, and being around Gabe made him feel like a kid. For the first time in his life he feels like he's able to really thrive on his own. It's all thanks to Gabe, but he's too old to keep pretending like he's the helpless son that needs to be taken care of.

There's a knock at the door and he pauses under the warm spray of the shower. Hanzo? Or Deadlock? He licks his lips and forces himself to step back out of the shower, leaving it running behind him. He wraps a towel around his waist and goes to pull the door open just a crack.

Hanzo is standing in the hallway, looking a little like he's about to make a run for it. He looks almost surprised to see Jesse standing there, “Am I interupting...”

“No!” Jesse closes the door so he can unchain it. He curses himself for sounding a little too eager as he opens the door wide and steps aside to let him in, “Come in. I wasn't sure whether you would be by or not.”

“You seemed rather confident that I would be.” Hanzo points out as he steps inside. He looks around the room and it almost looks to Jesse like he turns his nose up. Spoiled.

Jesse heads back to turn off the shower in the bathroom, “I hoped you would be.”

“This is probably a bad idea.” Hanzo shrugs his way out of his dress jacket, tossing it over a nearby chair.

“A good friend of mine told me once to not talk yourself out of something good you haven't tried yet.” Jesse comes back out and sits on the bed. He's not sure what to do from here. He got him here. He hadn't really planned for it to get this far.

“Does he sell drugs?” Hanzo smirks at him and walks over to open the windows.

“What? No!” He sputters at him, “What are you doing?”

“I'm opening the window. It's a beautiful night. I enjoy the rain.” He's moving his hands down his front. A moment later he lets his dress shirt fall back to the floor, giving Jesse a nice view of his bare back just illuminated by the light from the bathroom. Seems he doesn't want to waste any time talking. It's kind of a relief to be honest.

Jesse's eyes follow along the beautiful tattoo covering most of his shoulder and down along his arm. It's signature Yakuza, but it's the most beautiful ink he's ever seen. Hanzo's body is like something out of a magazine. It's hard earned, solid muscle. Not something earned without a fair bit of vanity, and dedication.

Jesse gets up and walks over to him slowly. He presses his hand to Hanzo's back, trailing his fingers down along the intricate designs, “You know how to take my breath away. All you had to do was look at me..”

Hanzo turns to face him, and stares at him curiously, “You don't have to say things like that. I'm here. I think this is something we're both...in need of.”

“I need something to distract me, you're right about that. I think you're a dangerous distraction though. I don't know if one night is going to help.” Jesse admits, his mouth going dry as he takes in the rest of him. He reaches out to unbutton the front of Hanzo's pants, and Hanzo lets him. He lets him slide them over his hips, along with his underwear. His cock is half hard already, springing free of his clothing as Jesse finishes undressed him.

Hanzo's breathing is becoming uneven. He seems like the type of man that fights to maintain control at all times. Jesse can't help it. He wants to strip it all away from him. He needs to make him come apart for him. He drops to his knees in front of him and meets Hanzo's eyes just as he takes his cock into his mouth.

Hanzo weaves his fingers through Jesse's hair and gasps sharply, “Jesse...”

Jesse braces himself against Hanzo's hips and slides his tongue along the underside of his cock, bringing it to the tip. He tastes precum at the slit and moans deep, vibrating around him. Hanzo tries to buck his hips, but Jesse holds him still before he can do it a second time. He pulls back with a wet pop, Hanzo's cock slapping wetly against the side of his face. He wipes drool from his mouth and smirks at him, “I'm in charge tonight. Tell me if you want me to stop and I'll stop, alright? I get the idea you don't get bossed around much.”

Hanzo's eyes are wide, like he's not sure what to do. That doesn't surprise Jesse at all. Someone like him...he's probably never had to kneel for anyone in his life. Jesse stands and slides his thumb along Hanzo's lip, “Will you let me have you? Hanzo...” He leans in and kisses him slowly, letting Hanzo taste himself on his lips. The kiss deepens fast, becoming something far more desperate. They both need something. They're going to take it from each other.

Jesse moves them back until Hanzo is pressed flush against the window. He kisses a trail down his jaw to his neck, biting and sucking until he's marked the skin. 

Hanzo cries out and his head falls back to press against the glass, “Jesse...the window...”

“Won't break, I promise.” Jesse growls and lifts Hanzo, having him hook his legs around his waist, “Or are you worried everyone's going to see me fucking you? Tell me to stop.”

Hanzo stares at him, wide eyed, lips swollen. He shakes his head, “I'll kill you if you do.”

“Talk dirty to me, baby.” Jesse laughs and kisses him again. He rocks his hips up against him until they're both achingly hard and leaking precum all over each other. Jesse pulls Hanzo away from the window and sets him down, “Get on the bed. I'll be right back.” 

Hanzo looks almost like he's going to argue but he doesn't. He steps over Jesse's fallen towel and climbs into the bed. He lays back and lets his legs fall open. Jesse nearly stumbles when he comes back with lube from his back, “God damn...can I take a picture of you?”

Hanzo scowls at him, “Of course not..”

“Worth a shot...I just want to remember this.” He climbs over him and kisses across his chest, taking his time to tease each of his nipples with his tongue until they're hardened peaks.

Hanzo squirms under him, his hips bucking up in short bursts, “I hope you have a good memory then.”

“Don't be mean now.” Jesse unscrews the bottle of lube and coats his fingers. He nudges Hanzo's legs open wider, “You let me know if it's too much.” He presses a soft kiss to Hanzo's inner thigh just as he presses one finger passed the tight ring of muscle. Hanzo practically comes up off the bed. Whatever he's saying, Jesse doesn't understand but he understands the sentiment. He pumps his finger deep slowly, working him open carefully. Hanzo is leaking so much precum over his own stomach he's glistening.

Jesse leans forward and licks the tip of his cock, “Can you handle two, darlin'?”

“Please...” Hanzo pulls him up to kiss him again, his tongue exploring Jesse's expertly. Jesse loses himself in it for awhile before he remembers what he's doing. He adds more lube to his fingers and presses back in with two, scissoring into him. 

“You look so pretty like this.” Jesse praises him, “Has anyone ever done this for you, baby? Or is this just for me? Do you want my cock?”

Hanzo brings his legs up high around Jesse's waist and smirks at him, blissed out as he is, “Do you want me to beg? I've never done that in my life, but yes, I want you.”

Jesse laughs and pulls his hand away. He manages to get lube slicked over his own aching erection, and more over Hanzo's tight opening. He lines himself up and pushes in. It takes some effort to breach him. Hanzo gasps sharply when he does. His head falls back into the pillows as Jesse takes him deeper. He bottoms out and both of them are still for what feels like an eternity.

Hanzo finally moves to look at him. He nods once and it's all Jesse needs before he's fucking into him. He thrusts hard and fast, shaking the bed and slamming into the wall. Hanzo digs his fingers into Jesse's back, clawing into him. It barely registers to Jesse, and he wont remember it until he goes to shower tomorrow. 

They crash together in another desperate kiss, Jesse still thrusting fast and hard. Hanzo cums between them suddenly, spilling over his and Jesse's stomach. Jesse smirks against the kiss and pulls back to get a better angle. He takes him hard, with Hanzo screaming for him. When he cums he feels the edges of his vision go white. He spills inside him and pulls out, falling off to the side. He nearly falls off the bed, only just barely saving face when Hanzo grabs him.

He laughs and covers his face with his arm, “Saving my ass again.”

“I wish I could say the same.” Hanzo wrinkles his nose and looks down at himself. He winces a little when he moves. He's sticky and sore. It just makes Jesse laugh that much harder.

Jesse gets out of the bed and goes to get a damp towel. He cleans Hanzo first, taking care between his legs and around his sensitive cock. He cleans himself second and tosses the towel off to the side, “You make some pretty sounds, baby.” 

Hanzo huffs, but he's turning red. He gestures down to Jesse's arm, “I didn't see that before.”

Jesse looks down at his own poorly done tattoo. It's embarrassing comparatively, “Ah..yeah. Was wondering when you might notice that. Wasn't ever real...high ranking or nothin. Deadlock was a way to survive you know. Then Reyes came. Turned my whole life around.” So much for distractions.

Hanzo slides his thumb along the tattoo, “You are not a member any longer?”

“I'm trying not to be. I'm trying my damnest not to be.” Jesse tells him, his heart aching all over again.

Hanzo lets his hand fall and looks up at Jesse, “My brother and I...are attempting to leave the clan as well. That's why we're here. We need the money to get away from my family. If we should fail...” He looks away from him, “It's not an option. It would mean the end of us both.”

Jesse's heart is pounding hard in his chest, “They'll kill you...”

“They want him dead...I won't allow that. So yes...most likely we would both be killed.” Hanzo says solemnly, “This is not...what do you call it...pillow talk?”

Jesse laughs and wipes at his face, “No...fuck, I guess not.” He lays next to him and wraps his arms around him. He's not sure how long they lay there. He must have fallen asleep at some point. A phone rings from somewhere on the floor. 

Hanzo untangles himself and goes to find it. He answers in Japanese and listens quietly. He takes in a sharp breath, “Where is he?” He demands. He's moving around and gathering his clothes. 

Jesse sits up, frowning, “What's going on?”

Hanzo holds his hand up to him to signal to him to wait, “Tell me where he is or I'll kill you myself.” He must get the information he wants. He hangs up and throws his phone just a moment later. He's dressing fast, “Genji...Deadlock sent some men to incapacitate him. He was overwhelmed. I should have been there.” He's angry. Beyond angry. Jesse can feel it filling the room, threatening to overpower him.

Jesse gets up quickly, gathering his own clothes, “Why the fuck would Deadlock want to hurt him?”

Hanzo shoots him a look, “You tell me, Jesse.”

Jesse freezes, “What...I had nothing to do with this!”

“No? This was all very convenient for you to be completely innocent.” He accuses angrily, “Stay here. If I see you anywhere near either of us, I'll kill you too.” He leaves and slams the door.

Jesse holds his hand out to support himself against the wall, “Fuck...fuck!”

***

Ganji gives his brother the peace sign when he comes running in, “Did you get some, Hanzo? You look like a complete mess.” He laughs weakly.

Hanzo drops into the seat next to him, ignoring his question and takes his hand, “Genji...what happened? Whoever did this...I'll find them.”

“Stop...we're trying to get out of this shit. Remember that? You can't go all gangster now.” Genji smiles at him, “I was walking back to the hotel and they jumped me. They were going for my legs. All I had was my knife. I'm pretty sure I killed a few of them...six maybe. Cops are going to be here to talk to me later.”

Hanzo looks down at Genji's wrapped up legs, “How bad is it...?”

“I'm going to need a cast on the left side. And I can't leave for a few days. I might have some internal bleeding.” He shakes Hanzo's arm, “I can't compete, Hanzo. That's what they were trying to do. They don't want us to win.”

“Why would they care? This was just supposed to be a smoke screen. Deadlock wasn't actually supposed to come after you.” Hanzo seethes.

“I know...it's some bad luck.” He's still smiling. Hanzo never knows how or why he's always smiling, “You can still do it.”

“Forget the competition. It's over with. I can't win without you. I can't leave you here without some kind of protection.” He says desperately. What could he do now? The clan is waiting for his report. Deadlock has now actually attacked them. It's enough to start a war, but not enough to satisfy the clan. How long can he keep them at bay now? How can he explain not finishing Genji off while he's weak?

“The clan isn't coming for us yet. If Deadlock wanted me dead, they would have done it on the street. This was about taking me out of the competition. They want you to quit. You can't do it, Hanzo. You're our last hope. Please.” Genji pleads, squeezing his hand hard.

Hanzo looks down at his brothers mangled legs. He swallows hard. He blames himself. It was a set up from the beginning. Jesse asking him back to his room...the whole thing was a set up to take them out of the competition. He just walked right into it.

He squeezes Genji's hand right back, “I promise. I'll win for us. We're going to make it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friendly PSA. Always use condoms.


	4. The Final Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it! The final chapter. Thank you everyone for reading. This has been a great experience. A lot of fun to write. I'm looking forward to getting back to some of my old projects. 
> 
> A huge thanks again to [Dekubois](https://dekubois.tumblr.com/), without who none of this would have been possible.

The competition kicks off in the early afternoon the next day. Jesse sits with his coffee and whiskey, watching the groups compete. He doesn't see Hanzo. He's not really expecting to. Whatever Deadlock had done was probably enough to remove Genji from the competition. He feels sick when he thinks about it too long. It doesn't take him long to start blaming himself. He knew they'd come for anyone close to him. He thought to protect Gabriel. He hadn't considered Hanzo or Genji.

He finishes his mug of coffee just as someone comes and sits right next to him, “Shame about the Shimada, huh?” Max lounges back and pats Jesse on the back, “Good job distracting the older one. We've got some nice pictures. Wouldn't have taken you for an open window kinda guy, Jesse. Always thought you'd be more careful.”

Jesse feels rage bubbling up but he manages to keep his voice calm, “What the fuck do you want? Why did you attack Genji?”

“Genji had nothing to do with you. We have business with the Shimada's. We found out the brothers were in this contest and...well it was just good luck we got to you and the elder Shimada in one strike.” He shrugs his shoulders, “I talked to the bosses. They're hurt, Jesse. Real hurt by what you did. They wanted to know if you could do anything to make it right. I could have thrown you under the bus, but...I'm a stand up guy. So I said...hey...what if he gives us the money from this contest of his? What if he gives us the drives he stole...and the winnings as retribution. He comes back, debt repaid. No harm, no foul. Not to mention those pictures we got of you with Hanzo Shimada, which is a nice bonus.”

Jesse forces himself to unclench his fist, “You really think the Shimada clan is going to buckle under some blackmail? You're a fucking idiot, Max.” He spits at him, “I can drop out of this contest. The Yakuza are going to come for you as soon as they find out what you did to Genji.”

Max presses his lips together and nods slowly, “Or...how about we break into your new daddy's house, huh? Break his fucking legs. Beat the shit out of his pretty blond boyfriend. I can give the word right now. You'll never see his face in one piece again. Maybe you didn't understand when you took the oath...you're in for life. For the rest of your shitty little life, everything you do and earn...it belongs to Deadlock. You stole from us Jesse. You're lucky you're still worth something or you'd have a bullet in your head.”

“What happens when you have the winnings, huh? When I'm not worth anything anymore?” Jesse asks through grit teeth.

“Well...I don't know. I guess you better find some other way to stay useful.” Max shoves off from the chair and looks down at Jesse, “You ain't good enough for this shit, Jesse. Get me the drive. Win the prize and hand over the cash. If you don't...well you have a lot to lose now, don't you?”

Jesse stares straight ahead, his head pounding and fury raging inside him. He grinds his teeth hard and nods once, “Get the fuck out of here. You'll get your shit.”

“Good.” He tilts his head and grins, “You looked good too, Jesse. Got a nice angle of you in that window too.” He winks at him and turns to walk off.

Jesse digs into his seat, using every ounce of will power he has not to scream.

***

Hanzo returns to the venue and goes to let the judges know what happened to his brother. He gives them the reports from the doctors. He doesn't tell them Jesse is involved. He doesn't know why he doesn't. Maybe he wants to prove he's good enough to beat him on his own. They push his dance back to later in the day to give him time to figure out what he wants to do.

He walks around the stages listlessly. He needs to decide on a routine to do. Nothing seems good enough. He's going through every routine he can piece together himself, but nothing can make up for what he's lost by not having Genji there. 

“Hanzo...”

Hanzo rages internally but manages to keep his calm when he turns to face Jesse, “I told you I didn't want to see you again. I should have..”

“Killed me?” Jesse crosses his arms and nods, “Yeah...maybe you should have. I'm not working for Deadlock, Hanzo. They're blackmailing me too. About a year ago...I stole some drives from a business here in the city. They had a lot of skeletons in their closet. A lot of evidence that could bring down some important people in the criminal underground. Some of your family too. It would leave a lot of openings for Deadlock to expand. I never fucking gave it to them. Not because I was worried about what they would do with it, I was worried about what would happen if they fucking caught me. I went a year...rebuilding my life. Making myself into something better. They're threatening my family...Gabriel and his partner. They're threatening you.”

Hanzo presses his lips together, processing that information. It's not an easy thing to escape your past. He knows that better than anyone. This could be another trap...but what could Jesse gain that he hasn't already gotten. Just the competition. He could win...he could take everything. 

Hanzo shakes his head, “You're a coward. You tried to run from your problems. You caused this..”

“Fuck you, Hanzo. You're not innocent, don't act like it.” Jesse hisses at him, “You're trying to run from your past, same as me. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry about what happened to Genji. I didn't mean for it to happen. I'm trying to make it right. I can't take back my past with Deadlock, but I can help you.”

“I don't want your help.” Hanzo turns to walk away but Jesse grabs him. He only just barely holds himself back from sending him flying.

Jesse holds tight to his arm, “Dance with me.” 

“Why would I do that? Why would I trust you not to throw the contest?” Hanzo demands angrily.

“You wouldn't. I'm not suggesting that we dance together in the competition. I'm suggesting I help you come up with a routine...incorporating ballet into your style. We can take a routine you know, add to it, and you'll be ready to compete by tonight.” 

“I don't know ballet, Jesse. I can't learn ballet in just a few hours.” Hanzo snaps at him, “You expect me to compete against people who have been doing it for years.”

“You're strong Hanzo. You've had the lifetime of physical training that I don't have. There's some things you can't learn, you're right. You're already a dancer and a fighter. There are things you can pick up in time for tonight. You're an athlete. You have a chance to win this thing. I can help you. Not with pure ballet..a fusion.”

“And what about your dance?” Hanzo asks him slowly.

“I'll worry about my dance. I was never going to win this, Hanzo. I'm good for a beginner...I can't win something like this. I don't regret coming here. I'm still going to give it everything I have. But you have a real fucking chance.” He grabs his face and kisses him firmly, “I...would not have hurt you. You've got to let me help you.”

Hanzo stands still, watching him for a long time, “Fine...fine. Show me what you have in mind.”

**

Jesse carefully chooses moves he's sure Hanzo can execute. Some are similar to moves he already knows. Others are just simple concepts to pick up, especially for someone with the kind of control Hanzo already has over his body. He lets Hanzo show him the routine he's thinking about performing. The two of them sit and decide together where to make adjustments, and what to add. 

Then it's all about practicing. Watching Hanzo dance is like the first time he saw Gabe in that room a year ago. He's got that same power and pure raw strength that comes from years of conditioning. Jesse stops him when he catches mistakes in the moves. He moves him into proper stances, helps him figure out transitions.

Just an hour out from Hanzo's time slot, he's moving through each of the steps without a hitch. Jesse approaches him, grinning ear to ear, “Now that's...going to get you through. That's as good as anything I saw from you and Genji.”

Hanzo catches his breath, looking up at Jesse, “It feels good. It's going to be difficult to execute...but it's good.” He catches Jesse and pull him close to kiss him. He's touching Jesse's face, hovering so close to him, “I'm sorry...I'm sorry I blamed you.”

Jesse swallows hard and presses closer to him, “I don't blame you, darlin'. Not even a little bit. I would have suspected me too.” He wraps his arms around him and sways with him. 

Hanzo smiles and takes his hand, moving to spin him out away from him, then bringing him back, “You asked me to dance with you.” 

“Yeah...I did.” Jesse says a bit breathlessly. He steps away to give himself enough room to really dance around Hanzo. Spinning and leaping fluidly around him. Hanzo catches him and returns the favor, using his own style, really showing Jesse what he can do. He's able to incorporate Jesse into it. Jesse catches on quickly, returning moves of his own. Soon they're dancing around each other, drawing attention from people around them.

When they finally stop, the small audience claps and Jesse turns red. He hadn't realized anyone had been watching. Hanzo grabs his hand and leads him away from the prying eyes. Jesse just lets himself get hauled off. Hanzo pulls him around a corner and pushes him up against a wall, kissing him firmly. There's a lot to unpack in the kiss. Too much for Jesse to really focus on now.

Jesse licks his lips and flashes a smile at him, “So...you forgive me then?”

“Let's see how I do this evening.” Hanzo snorts, “I might take all of this back.”

“Too late...I got it all up here.” Jesse taps the side of his head, “Better than a picture.” He leans in and kisses him again. Max knew there was no chance Jesse was going to win this contest. Everyone had known. He's got talent, and he finally sees it. He would have had a lot of potential for the future. Demanding the award money as a form of forgiveness for betraying Deadlock was a death sentence. He knew it...so did Max. It was a ploy to make him desperate to win something he had no chance of getting. 

He can't save himself...he can save Hanzo.

He pulls back slowly, “Hanzo...I need you to go out there, Sweetheart. You have to win for me too. I'm betting everything on you.” 

“No pressure then.” Hanzo smirks.

“None at all.” Jesse wraps his arms around him, leans close to rest his head against his shoulder.

**

Hanzo is up next, and Jesse couldn't be more nervous. He's performed his own routine already. Gabe was waiting in the audience when he came down, so was Jack. They gave him hugs in turn, let him know how proud they were. He tells them about what happened to Genji. Not too many details...just enough to let them know he'd been taken out of the competition.

Gabe had given him a look that told him he knew Jesse wasn't telling him the whole truth. Jesse just turned his head away. He lead them down to sit to wait for Hanzo's performance. They had to be there for him since Genji couldn't. Genji...who's stuck in a hospital bed just waiting to hear whether he gets a chance to escape. No control over his own future.

Hanzo takes the stage and he's as captivating as Jesse has ever seen him. He commands attention from the crowd, just like he commands attention from anyone who gets close to him. His dance starts and there's not an eye that isn't glued to him. It's not just original, it demonstrates just how powerful Hanzo really is. Each move carefully selected to highlight his strengths. Jesse is on his feet by the time he finishes. It's taken his breath away. 

Gabe whistles low and nods his head, “He's good...he's really good.”

“He's going to win.” Jesse says confidently. Hanzo has something driving him toward victory. He's not dancing for himself.

They wait for the scores after the last dancer. Hanzo hasn't come back out to rejoin them after his dance. Jack and Gabe stand off to the side with Jesse, waiting. The scores come through with Hanzo at the top of the pack. Jesse just barely misses the cut. His shoulders drop and he catches his breath.

Gabe pulls him into a hug, “I'm proud of you. I'm so fucking proud of you.”

Jesse lets himself get drawn into the hug. He knows somewhere Max is watching and waiting. Jesse's been eliminated...that means the only thing keeping him alive now is the drives. That won't last for long.

***

Hanzo arches back, riding Jesse's cock slowly. There's nothing fast or aggressive about their love making this time. If they aren't practicing or visiting Genji, they're together like this. Most of the time, Jesse is dominating Hanzo in every way he can. Commanding him to drop to his knees for him. Hanzo wouldn't obey that request for any other man. For Jesse...he can't drop fast enough.

He raises himself until Jesse is almost completely out of him and drops down again. He lets out a needy moan, and Jesse's thrusting perfectly against the bundle of nerves inside him over and over. He's coming apart at the seams, sweat forming a fine sheen over his skin. Jesse's hand is on his cock, pumping him lazily in time with Hanzo's movements. It's the most control Hanzo has had in bed with him. He doesn't know how he's the one controlling the speed...he's the one on top...and Jesse is still controlling his strings.

Jesse comes first, arching up from the bed and spilling inside him. Hanzo jacks himself off quickly after that, cumming over Jesse's chest. They clean themselves and lay in bed together. Hanzo has his head resting against Jesse's chest, listening to the ryhythmic beating of his heart. He looks up at him, taking in the details of his handsome face, “Jesse...”

“Hm.” Jesse's eyes are closed and he's relaxing back in a pile of pillows they'd had sent up. Jesse has a fondness for soft things.

“Come with me.” Hanzo says quietly.

Jesse's eyes open and he looks down at him, “Come with you where?”

“You know what I'm talking about. You're not stupid, don't act it.” Hanzo grumbles at him, irritated.

“I can't leave Gabe and Jack here.” Jesse tells him.

“You're just going to let Deadlock do whatever they like with you? Come with us.” He pleads again.

Jesse rubs his eyes. Genji is going to be released from the hospital in the morning. Just in time to see Hanzo's final dance. Hanzo is practically guaranteed the win. Gabe has been working with him to improve on the ballet aspects of his performance. He's only gotten stronger as the contest has gone on. He's an unstoppable force.

Meanwhile Jesse has been doing everything he can to avoid another confrontation with Max. 

“They'll follow me...they ain't gonna let me go. Not as long as I have those drives.” Jesse tells him quietly, “Can't put you in danger like that.”

Hanzo snorts, “The Yakuza will be after us, Jesse. Deadlock isn't any worse than that. You told me I'm more than my past...so are you. It's going to be dangerous. We'll have more of a chance than we'd ever have here. Explain it to Gabe. He'll understand.”

Jesse looks up at the ceiling, “What if Deadlock comes for them...I can't have that on my conscience.”

“Tell him everything.” Hanzo presses, “Let him decide what he wants to do. It's not your responsibility to keep everyone safe. Besides...I have the distinct feeling Gabriel Reyes is the kind of man who's more than capable of defending himself.”

Jesse glances down, sliding his fingers absently through Hanzo's hair, “Do you have any idea where you want to go after you win?”

“Are you coming with me?” Hanzo asks again stubbornly.

“Maybe...I have to talk to Gabe first.” 

“Somewhere I can see the stars. I miss the night sky.” Hanzo closes his eyes again, relaxing against him.

Jesse smiles slowly, “Hm...I might know a place we can go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! I've loved writing this piece. I hope it was as fun to read as it was to write.
> 
> Take a moment and leave a comment if you liked what you read!

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be posted soon. Keep an eye out! In the meantime, leave some comments to let me know what you think!
> 
> Again, you can find my partner here [Dekubois](https://dekubois.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And if you have some time, drop by and show me some love here [DizzyDelyrium](http://dizzydelyrium.tumblr.com/)


End file.
